


Beat the clock

by Catarina_D, Just_an_Archer1717



Series: Beat the clock- Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A MAIS MARAVILHOSA E FANTÁSTICA HISTÓRIA DE SEMPRE, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Doctor Who References, Mystery, Original Story - Freeform, So many fandom references!, Time Travel, We're gonna be famous, kinda like Doctor Who
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catarina_D/pseuds/Catarina_D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_Archer1717/pseuds/Just_an_Archer1717
Summary: Jane e Abbi são duas amigas que apenas pensavam que estar a entrar numa biblioteca completamente normal- a verdade é muito diferente.Nesta aventura elas vão se deparar com viagens no tempo, personagens histórica, visitantes de mundos paralelos e de outros planetas.Mas elas mal sabem o que as esperam...
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Beat the clock- Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beat the clock

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi esta história com a minha amiga e à parte de raízes que foram inspiradas no Doctor Who, é completamente original e é por isso que é a MELHOR HISTÓRIA DE SEMPRE!!
> 
> Os capítulos vão estar infestados de referências a diferentes fandoms, e este não é diferente. Fomos obrigadas a colocar esta referência pela nossa infância, se a descobrirem digam nos comentários.
> 
> Esperemos que gostem!

A biblioteca era relativamente antiga- tinha sido erguida há anos e anos atrás e, apesar de ter assistido e auxiliado incontáveis pessoas a alcançar feitos inimagináveis, nunca sonhara sequer em assistir a tão grandioso feito o qual estava prestes a acontecer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As férias já estavam a meio dos 104 dias que a elas pertenciam mas mesmo assim Jane e Abbi estavam a saber aproveitá-las. Neste preciso momento, depois de uma manhã a praticar tiro com arco no clube a que Jane pertencia, decidiram dar um passeio para desanuviar a cabeça do esforço mental e concentração que o treino exigira delas.

Uma das coisas que quem conhece minimamente a Jane sabe, é que se ela passa por uma loja, biblioteca ou livraria- ou seja, qualquer coisa com livros ela tem que lá entrar.  
Enquanto estavam no seu passeio a Jane avistou uma biblioteca e como era de esperar ela quis entrar, e então como qualquer pessoa sã, procedeu a arrastar a Abbi até ao seu destino.

Ao entrar pelas duplas portas de carvalho que cumprimentavam todos os que por ali passavam, ficaram maravilhadas com aquilo que se apresentava sob os seus olhos- a biblioteca tinha um ar antigo, mas não no sentido de materiais não cuidados; pelo contrário a biblioteca envelhecia como um bom vinho gourmet, as estantes ocupavam os dois andares dos quais a biblioteca era constituída, tal como nos filmes para chegar aos livros mais acima, existiam escadas das quais os membros do staff utilizavam quando fosse necessário alcançar os livros cuja residência era mais elevada.

A biblioteca era uma pequena joia, da qual nem Abbi nem Jane faziam ideia de como não ter ouvido da sua existência até agora, mas o que interessava é que agora a tinham encontrado e por isso nem mais um segundo podiam desperdiçar, começando logo a caça aos diferentes livros que presenteavam as diferentes estantes.

Depois de umas boas horas a vaguear pela biblioteca a ver livros já conhecidos e outros que nunca tinham visto nem ouvido falar, a Abbi subitamente desapareceu com um livro de capa extravagante que anunciava com letras ricamente decoradas viagens no tempo. Ao deparar-se com tal livro, de imediato foi a correr em busca de Jane para mostrar o tesouro que encontrara. Assim que Jane avistou o achado, ambas começaram a folheá-lo, percebendo que se tratava, não de uma história ficcional, nem um manual sobre a teoria, mas sim a prática de viagens no tempo.

Ambas intrigadas por aquela descoberta, leram-no avidamente, estando tão absorvidas na leitura que nem se aperceberam da chegada da bibliotecária, que com uma cara presunçosa disse:

-O que é que as meninas andam a ler?

Abbi e Jane saltaram de susto e finalmente avistaram a senhora que as interpelara: tinha o aspeto de uma bibliotecária típica- com um casaco de malha verde sob uma camisa com um padrão de flores horrendo, uma saia antiquada que ficava abaixo do joelho e sapatos de vela, as suas faces encontravam-se cobertas de rugas, consequência da idade e na sua face sentavam-se na ponta do seu nariz, uns grandes óculos presos por uma correia em torno do seu pescoço e cujas lentes lembravam o fundo de uma garrafa, os seus cabelos eram curtos e encaracolados e a maquilhagem que usava lembrava a de uma criança quando brincava com o estojo de pinturas da mãe. Jane e Abbi ficaram paralisadas, como que apanhadas em flagrante, hesitantemente Jane começou:

-Encontrámos este livro sobre viagens no tempo na prática e achámos muito interessante, nunca tínhamos visto um parecido.- partilhando um olhar com Abbi, comunicando  
silenciosamente a suspeita crescente da estranha com que se deparavam.

-E quem é que vos deixou entrar na área restrita?! -continuou a bibliotecária, cada vez mais enfurecida.

\- Área restrita? Não vimos nenhum sinal.- defendeu-se Abbi.

-Não viram nenhum sinal?? Se estivesse mais próximo, ainda vos mordia!

Ao dizer isto, a bibliotecária apontou para o sinal situado mesmo à sua frente, e que segundo a perspetiva das duas amigas, não estava lá antes. Depois de digerirem a surpresa ao o verem ali, viraram-se mais uma vez para a estranha bibliotecária… que já não se encontrava ali.

E com ela, também o livro tinha desaparecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, é tudo por agora (sim isto tb foi uma referência à Casa dos Segredos).
> 
> Estamos também a pensar traduzir esta história para inglês, entretanto nada temam porque os restantes capítulos já estam no forno a cozer, (vamos tentar não os deixar queimar).
> 
> Deixem comentários e kudos para sentirmos que somos alguém na vida (eu bem te disse, professora!) e que não desperdiçámos 3horas a escrever isto.
> 
> P.S.: Encontraram a referência?


End file.
